


Unmasked

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Alec and his siblings finally track down the vigilante  The High Warlock who had their parents arrested. Wonder who it could be?





	Unmasked

“If Lorenzo Rey is to be trusted, which I have my doubts, we’ll find the suspect in Brooklyn near the residence of an Iris Rouse around 9pm.”

“The high warlock!” Simon excitedly interjects, taking a few steps backwards at the force of Alec’s glare. “His name is the High Warlock.”

“That’s not his name that’s his stupid vigilante moniker and I won’t give him any more acclaim than the idiotic public already has.”

Alec knows this alleged ‘High Warlock’ is a controversial topic amongst even those closest to him. Clary and Simon seem to think he’s some type of hero, as he was involved in the apprehension on Valentine Morgenstern. And Alec gets it, he truly does. 

But for Izzy, Jace and himself as he was also involved of the framing of his parents and their current imprisonment. As a result, the siblings have had to go rogue, the Lightwood name having been tarnished as a result. For them, this is personal. Even Magnus, Alec’s boyfriend of nearly a year, doesn’t truly get it. It had been their first serious fight and the one argument they can’t seem to resolve. 

He checks his phone once more, to see if Magnus has responded or at least read hi apology text. They’d been in another argument when Alec had confided that he had a lead on the vigilante. when Magnus once again expressed his concern over this, Alec had snapped and shouted that Magnus wouldn’t understand what it was like to lose his parents since he never truly knew his.

Magnus had told him to leave and he hasn’t responded to any of Alec’s call of texts since. He knows he needs to speak with his boyfriend in person to apologize more sincerely. But he’s also aware that they don’t often get this close to the High Warlock or even really. He’s well-connected and well-liked and they’re lucky for Lorenzo Rey’s tip, suspicious and unlikable as the man is. Alec knows once this criminal is out of the way, things will be much better for the both of them. For whatever reason, this man or what this man represents seems to mean something to Magnus that Alec doesn’t understand. He hopes to though, when they catch him tonight.  
Alec rubs at the bridge of his nose, as Jace and Izzy look on in concern.

“Alright, let’s go over the plan one more time,” Jace suggests trying to get Alec’s attention back to where it should be. Alec looks up to see Jace looking directly at Clary and Simon and sterner than he ever has before. Like the leader their parents always knew he could be. “If you two, don’t be involved then tell us now so we can work around your parts, but please, we need this.”

Clary stares at her boyfriend with sympathy shining in her eyes.

“We’re in,” she answers. “But you have to promise not to kill him. We take him in alive.”

“Deal,” the siblings say in sync.

Clary nods, and shortly after Simon does as well. 

Alec checks his phone, one more time before they set out, to find his apology text left as read. With a weight in his chest, he follows his siblings as they separate from Clary and Simon as according to plan.

Faster than anticipated, they see the High Warlock leaping from the roof of Iris Rouse’s building. She’s a known criminal and Simon and Clary are on top of arresting her and saving the children allegedly kept prisoner there. The High Warlock likely anticipated them needing all hands on deck for this particular mission, but Clary has agreed to call in her stepfather to help them so the Lightwood siblings can give chase.

Jace, by far the best jumper is closest on his trail with Alec and Izzy not too far behind. However, the man shoots something behind him that causes Jace to stumble and fall. Both Alec and Izzy stop to help when they realize Jace’s boot had been melted to the rooftop, causing him to stumble and twist his ankle.

“Go Alec, I’ve got him,” Alec complies after one last look at his siblings who both wave him away with a frantic wave of their hands, Jace’s face scrunched in pain. 

 

Again, Alec gives chase. It’s hard, the man has a head start and what appears to have a supernatural athletic ability with his near impossible looking jumps and how quick and swift he is. However, Alec has his own abilities and Isabelle’s weaponry on his side. He whips out his bow while still running and pulls out of one the special made bows. As per their deal, Alec won’t deal any permanent arm to the man, but doesn’t mean he can’t stun him. 

The arrow makes its mark and the man stumbles just as Jace had when the arrow shocks him. Next, Alec pulls out another arrow, shooting him and launching a line so he can easily glide to where to man lays groaning in pain.

Alec pulls out another arrow, and aims it at the mine as he slowly tries to regain his footing, still stunned and in pain from his fall.

“Stay where you are and don’t move another inch. Or I swear I will put an arrow through you.”

“You really don’t want to do that Alexander.”

Alec drops his bow to the ground with a clatter before those eyes meet his. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispers, as he sinks to his knees, eyes filled with tears and he shakes his head. “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is, Magnus please.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, as he manages to get to his feet. 

The sound of sirens fills the air, and Alec can hear the sounds of boots clunking against the roof. Isabelle is almost here too.

“Alec,” but Alec cuts him off before he can complete his sentence.  
“Please, just please explain this to me.”

“I will, but I can’t right now.”

It takes all of Alec’s zapped energy to nod in agreement. 

Magnus looks as hopefully as the moment allows. “My place? Midnight?”

He doesn’t respond as Magnus has no choice to bolt as Isabelle lands on the roof. She doesn’t even bother going after him as she goes to Alec, still crumpled on the ground, staring into the distance in disbelief. 

“Alec! Are you alright?” She inspects him frantically for injury but can find one. “Alec talk to me.”

But he finds he can’t respond, just pulls his sister into a hug, never feeling so unsure in his entire life.

Alec arrives at Magnus’s place at midnight, just as he said he would. He’s never dreaded knocking on his boyfriend’s door until this very moment.

Magnus answers after the first knock, as if he’d been waiting at the door for his arrival. 

He’s dressed in an open robe; no makeup or jewelry and Alec knows the display for what it is. This isn’t the High Warlock he’s meeting with, it’s Magnus Bane, his boyfriend. He displays no open threat.  
-  
“I’m unarmed,” Alec says, feeling he needs to show the same respect.

Magnus nods. “Good thing, that arrow from earlier really knocked it out of me.” He tries to joke but Alec doesn’t laugh.

“Magnus, I don’t know what to say. So please, explain this to me. I can’t even say what I’m thinking because I don’t even know that.”

“I don’t know what to say either Alexander. But I can explain everything about myself and you can ask anything from there? And then . . . then we can discuss what you want to do after.”

“I am the High Warlock, I was born with these abilities. The supernatural athleticism and well, this,” he displays the blue light at his hands that he’d used earlier on Jace. “And yes, since I know what you really want to know- I am the one behind your parents arrest.”

“You mean the framing of them that led to their arrest,” Alec says, but now that he knows it’s Magnus who was behind it, he’s not sure how framed they truly were.

Confirming his second worst fears, Magnus shakes his head. “No, I mean their arrest. Their rightful arrest.”

Alec again finds himself near tears.

“They were members of a group called The Circle, a group that,” Magnus begins to explains but Alec cuts him off. 

“I know who The Circle were and I know my parents weren’t a part of it. Magnus you must have been mistaken, they wouldn’t. They reported Valentine.”

“After they helped him slaughter my kind!” Magnus shouts. It’s the harshest Magnus has ever spoken to him and Alec finds himself speechless.

“Alexander, I know they’re your parents and you love and admire them, but it’s the truth. I wouldn’t go after innocent people. I witnessed some of their crimes.”

Alec wonders if the ‘innocent people’ remark was a shot at his own tracking down of him tonight but he puts that on hold. Because there is no one in the world he trusts more than Magnus Bane, no matter how badly he wants him to be an evil liar at the moment. He knows that’s not the case. 

He sits down on the couch, unable to stand any longer as the realization hits him.

“They may have changed, but their past hasn’t. I understand,” Alec whispers, arms folded around himself as if to hold him together. 

Magnus gently sits beside him, and grips his hand. After a moment, Alec looks up at his boyfriend.

“And us?” Magnus asks, tears making his eyes shine. “Have we changed?”

Alec shakes his head and kisses his boyfriend- the vigilante who just hours ago was his sworn enemy.

“Not if you’ll still have me after all of this, and everything I said earlier.”

Magnus just kisses him in response. It’ll be a fight, they both know it, but this time they’ll be on the same side.


End file.
